


Trixie's Test

by Sequesters



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Sportarobbie is kind of relevant, but the main star here is Trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sequesters/pseuds/Sequesters
Summary: Trixie wants Robbie and Sportacus to watch her yellow belt test. A companion piece to Atop the Billboard, sorta.





	Trixie's Test

 “Robbie Rotten!!”

Robbie froze up at the sound of his name.  Usually when someone said his name, it meant the jig was up! His disguise had fallen off!

He looked down. Oh yeah, he wasn’t even wearing one to begin with.

So who was calling him?

The answer was Trixie, strangely enough.

The triple-ponytailed-terror was standing underneath the apple tree, waving him down enthusiastically with a piece of paper in her outstretched hand.

_I'm going to regret this_ , he thought, taking a couple steps toward her.

“Robbie Rotten!!!!” she said again, bouncing up and down.

“Yeah yeah, I heard you, what do you want?” he said grumpily.  “Can’t you SEE that I’m TRYING to eat this cake??” he said, gesturing at the plate he was holding in one hand.

Trixie scoffed. “You can eat cake AND listen to me at the same time,” she argued. She sat down, and patted the grass in front of her. “I’ve got something to _tell_ you!”

Robbie sighed. “Fair point,” he said, careful not to dump his cake on the ground as he sat. “So, what’s so pressing that you’re making me... _multitask,_ ” he said, a note of disgust in his voice as he put another bite of cake in his mouth.

“It’s...it’s...well, I actually wanted to ask you something.”

Robbie’s brain immediately whizzed with any number of secrets that she could have found out about. He felt his nose and mouth twitch like he was caught in a lie.

“It's not BAD, it's jus-” she started, but then cut herself off, looking behind Robbie and waving down-

 “SPORTACUS!” she called, flapping the piece of paper around in the air again.

Robbie closed his eyes. This was getting worse and worse, something he expressed by letting out a groan.

“I HAVE to tell SPORTACUS,” Trixie explained in response to the groan. "It involves him too!"

Robbie’s eyes widened as he tried to show no outward signs of panic.  Was this about his crush? How could she have found out about-

Robbies thoughts were interrupted by a too-strong clap on the back, that whooshed all the air out of his lungs. Sportacus had indeed arrived.

“Hi Robbie, hi Trixie!” Sportacus smiled, setting himself down on the grass. “What are you up to?”

“Ask the CHILD,” Robbie said scathingly, turning back to Trixie. “Okay, Sportaloon is here, now hurry up and tell us whatever it is. I have...IMPORTANT business elsewhere.”

"Well,” she took a deep breath, “I got an invitation to the next testing!" She said, bursting with excitement, waving the folded piece of paper around. “I’m gonna be a yellow belt!!”

“What?!” they both said at the same time, crowding around her to see the little piece of paper.

"Trixie, that's amazing!" Sportacus said in awe.

"You’re ALREADY testing?? Eep!” Robbie gasped, smiling and clapping in spite of himself.

Trixie was all smiles. "It’s on the twenty-seventh!!” she said excitedly, but then her smile faltered. “But the _problem_ is...my mom is going out of town that weekend."

"She is?" Robbie asked, at the same time that Sportacus chirped an "I knew that!"

"Well whoop dee doo, Sportaknowledge," Robbie grumbled, stabbing his cake with a fork. “But what does that have to do with-" he gestured between himself and Sportacus rapidly, "me-him-US?”

"The thing is, only your parents are allowed to actually...BE there, to watch the test,” she said, fidgeting nervously.  

Sportacus made a sympathetic noise. Robbie ate another bite of cake.

“But,” she continued, talking faster as her predicament tumbled out, “I asked Sensei, and she said that if my PARENTS couldn't come, then I could have OTHER family members come in their place, and..." Robbie slowly scraped all the icing off the top of his cake while he listened, watching the whipped cream pile higher and higher on his fork as he thought. Trixie sounded nervous, for some reason. _Where could this possibly be going?_ He wondered.

He put the entire stack of icing into his mouth at the exact moment that Trixie looked directly at him, finally coming clean.

“I told her that you were my uncle," Robbie's eyes popped wide open, "So YOU could watch my test.”

That made Robbie do a whipped cream spit take.

RIGHT into Sportacus' face.

Sportacus fell backwards as he passed out into a sugar meltdown, landing with a thump as Robbie gaped at Trixie.

"Me-I-you-uncle-eh-uh-er-" Robbie sputtered, shook his head and started over. "You-you told her WHAT?!"

"It's not a big deal!” She said defensively, picking up an apple off the ground and inspecting it rather than looking at Robbie. “You're....sort of like my uncle anyway, I don't have any REAL uncles so it's not that big of a lie!" she concluded, throwing the apple to him and gesturing to Sportacus.

"I-I can't _believe_ this," he said, tossing the apple from hand to hand as he fixed Trixie with an awed stare. "You want ME to go see your test? You LIED to your SENSEI so I could come?" he said, unable to stop himself from smiling wide as he shoved the apple behind him, trying to aim for Sportacus’ mouth without looking. She nodded and smiled too, but her smile quickly dropped as she watched Robbie’s attempts to bring Sportacus out of the meltdown.

Trixie sighed, her eyes flicking from Sportacus to Robbie. "Not even close."

Robbie moved the hand holding the apple slightly backwards.

"Warmer,” she said.

He moved it again.

"Warmer,” she said, crossing her arms with a sigh.

"Colder."

"Warmer."

“Warmer.”

"Will you just _look_ at what you're doing?!" Trixie cried exasperatedly.

CRUNCH.

Sportacus popped up, his look of disapproval still apparent on his newly-energized face. "Trixie, you know that lying to your instructor is wrong," he scolded gently, wiping his face carefully of the whipped cream.

"I had to! I wanted you guys to come see my test!"

"Wait, you meant... _both_ of us?" Sportacus asked softly, touching a hand to his chest.  Robbie narrowed his eyes.

"Waaaaitaminute, Loud Girl," he said, wiggling his finger, "How would HE get to see your test if you just told her _I_ was your uncle? Is Mr. Flippity Floppity over here supposed to pass as my BROTHER?” he looked him up and down and scoffed. “Yeah, good luck with THAT."

"No, I actually told her that you-" she clamped her mouth shut, looking guiltily at the ground.

Looking VERY guiltily at the ground.

Robbie had a bad feeling about this.

"What did you tell her," Robbie sighed, crossing his arms as if she were a misbehaving pet chewing on something forbidden.  

Trixie stayed quiet.

"Trixie," Sportacus said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We do not want to get you in trouble, but I would like you to be honest with us about what you told your sensei. If you speak honestly, then _any_ situation can be improved! But, you have to tell us what you said first."

"Well..." Trixie said. The moment stretched out as she appeared to be gathering her courage, Robbie tried to diffuse the awkwardness by taking a big bite of his cake.

Big mistake.

Trixie finally looked up at Sportacus. "I told her that...thatyouweremyunclesboyfriend," she said, words tumbling out at the speed of light.

Robbie inhaled the cake into his windpipe.

"Trixie, that's-that's-" Sportacus spluttered, reddening, "Dishonest!" he settled on, as Robbie turned around and coughed up a lung behind him, beating himself on the chest, hoping that his current near-death-experience accounted for his own blush.

"I know," she said miserably, over the sound of Robbie’s coughs, looking suitably chastened with her eyes on the ground. "Oh, I _know_ it was wrong, Sportacus," she admitted, “I'm sorry. Does that mean that you won't come?"

"No!" both of them said (well, Robbie _wheezed_ ) simultaneously, leaving Trixie looking taken aback.

"We will _absolutely_ go, Trixie," Sportacus promised, solemnly. "We will support you in _anything_ you do. But, we are going to have a talk about... _honesty_ , afterwards."

“Well, YOU have fun with THAT, SportaTRUTH,” Robbie grumbled, clearing his throat of the last of the cake crumbs and crossing his arms.  “All you’re going to get from ME afterwards is a ‘Congratulations', kid.”

Sportacus shot an exasperated look at Robbie.

“Really? You mean it??” Trixie said, eyes full of hope. “You’ll come??”

“Of course,” Sportacus said with a kind smile(Robbie just nodded gruffly along), “I promise you that we will both be there.”

Trixie beamed.  “Oh, thank you!!!” she squealed, hugging Sportacus around the neck. He smiled and patted her back. She released him and turned to Robbie.

“And thank YOU,” Trixie said, hugging him quickly before he could protest, “ _Uncle_ Robbie!” she winked.

Robbie rolled his eyes. “ _Anything_ for my NIECE, I guess,” he said, with a long-suffering sigh. “Now shoo.”

 


End file.
